


A Master's quest

by legion1399



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe -Aged Up, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legion1399/pseuds/legion1399
Summary: 15-year-old Ash Ketchum is heading out to start his Pokemon journey, along the way he will discover things about himself and he will make lifelong connections with People and Pokemon along the way.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 3





	A Master's quest

**Author's Note:**

> In all honestly since I have started watching the show, I've been a huge Pokeshipper. I loved Ash and Misty and I watched in and out after she left. I started watching the current anime, and well it inspired me to start start writing this one. It is a Kanto League rewrite, of the orignal series. 
> 
> I aged them up by five years, this is just because I prefered it over the classic 10 year old heading out. They are teenagers, not yet adults and kids no more.

On a small T.V screen a battle went on between two strange creatures. One of them was dark purple, nearing black with red eyes and a malevolent grin. The other was an armored bipedal purple dinosaur, it roared before collapsing. 

A man on a platform scoffed and pulled out a red and white ball, "Nidoking return! You did you good!" A small red light shot out to the Nidoking and recalled it into the ball. The man reached to his belt and pulled out another ball and threw it up into the air. "Onix let's end this!" 

A large snake creature made entirely of boulders roared out and looked down two the purple creature. 

A fifteen-year-old boy watched intently, he finished putting on his green fingerless glove. "One day I'll be up there." He promised himself.

He wore a blue and white short-sleeved jacket, a black t-shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and on top of his head was a red and white cap with an angled green L. It slightly covers his black hair, some of it popping out around his hat. 

He turns the cap around and a tuft escapes through the hole. He stares determined at the screen, his brown eyes staring through it. "One day." 

This is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and tomorrow he sets off on his Pokemon journey. Ash is among those individuals who have studied and trained to become a Pokemon trainer, it is his goal to one day become a Pokemon Master. He smiles confidently, "tomorrow I'm going to get my starter and head out." 

“But tonight you’re going to turn off the T.V, change, brush your teeth and go to bed.” A woman’s voice called out behind him. Ash leaped up in shock, his z shaped birthmarks on his cheeks glowing red from embarrassment. It looked strange on his tan skin.

“Sorry, mom.” The woman in question crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. This is Ash’s mother Deliah Ketchum. She is thirty-four years old, with light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes. She is wearing a pink short-sleeved jacket, a yellow t-shirt, and a purple skirt. 

“Ash you have to go to sleep, the Professor did say that in order to get a Pokemon from him you have to be there at 7:30. Now go to sleep." She walked out of the room. Ash turned off the T.V and began to get ready for bed. As soon as he got under the covers he began to fantasize about his future starter. 

_ I want to get Charmander...but Bulbasaur has also got its strengths. I can’t get Squirtle, I mean I’ve already got a water-type in mind. I need variety, one of every kind.  _ In the midst of his dreams, he accidentally reached out and grabbed his Pokeball shaped alarm clock, and threw it at the wall. “Charmander… let go!” He said in his sleep.

Because of that Ash arrived late to Oak’s home, all of the starters had already been taken. His rival/ex-best friend Gary Oak talked about how he got the best one and sped away in his red convertible. Ash looked pitifully at the empty balls, “sir isn’t there anything else? I’ll even take a Magikarp.” 

The old man studied the boy, if he was being honest he liked Ash he reminded him of himself more than Gary did. Ash was compassionate to both people and Pokemon, he wasn’t the smartest kid in his class but he did have this secret knowledge about other things, and he had the determination to go far in this world. “Well I do have another one, I found this one last night. Let me remind you this one is a little temperamental.” He ushered the boy to the back room where a Pokeball with a lighting bolt on it lay on a table. “It’ll be a challenge no doubt.” 

Ash looked determined at the Professor, “I can do it.” He nodded and opened the Pokeball, out popped a Pikachu. It moved it’s head around staring at the two, he glared at Oak. 

“Yes I caught him chewing some wires outside, I was originally planning on letting him run around the ranch, but if you’re so determined…” he watched as Ash approached the pokemon. He looked at him right in the eyes.

“Hey Pikachu, my name’s Ash Ketchum, I’m gonna be your trainer and your friend.” The Pikachu looked at him curiously tilting his head to the side. Ash held in his hand the Pokeball, Pikachu glared at it with malice, he hated being confined in that thing. The boy followed his gaze, “not a fan?” Though the words came out fuzzy to the Pokemon’s ear, Pikachu understood. He nodded, and Ash put the Pokeball out of his sight. “Well in that case I won’t force you back in.” 

Pikachu looked at him shocked, “pika…” Ash held his hand out, asking to pet him. Pikachu reached out and sniffed his hand. Sensing no danger, he put his head on his hand. “Chaa!” Ash smiled as he lightly pets Pikachu’s head.   


“You and I are going to be best friends,” Ash said with a smile, Oak had his mouth open at how the Pikachu acted around Ash. Then he remembered that Pokemon tended to like Ash, he was just so open around them and they tended to flock towards him. 

“Well, Ash here are your Pokeballs and your Pokedex.” He handed Ash ten shrunken down Pokeballs and the red Pokedex.

Ash nodded and turned toward Pikachu. “Before we leave, we have to pick up a friend.” 

Oak took notice of the boy’s attire, “actually Ash maybe you should put some clothes on. Then pick up your friend.” Ash looked down at his clothes and forgot that he was still in his pajamas. 

“Right Professor.” 

**********

After changing, eating breakfast, and getting supplies Ash and Pikachu left Pallet town. Once they were outside city limits Ash led Pikachu into some woods nearby. Pikachu walked with Ash trying to match his pace, while he wasn’t a fan of humans Ash is different. He smelled nice, and he had something inside of him, it felt familiar. Ash looked down at his companion, “I came here once when I was a kid, someone got lost because she was scared of a Pokemon. That same Pokemon helped me find her, I made him a promise that when I became a trainer that I was going to make him my first official capture.” 

They arrived at a lake where various Poliwags and Poliwhirls were playing, they turned and faced Ash. Then one of the bigger Poliwags went running towards him and slammed into his legs. Ash kneeled down to his level. “Alright, I became a trainer, it’s time I made good on my promise.” Ash reached toward his belt and pulled out a Pokeball, “ready?” 

The Poliwag nodded happily and headbutted the center, the ball opened and the Poliwag was absorbed into it. After several seconds the ball turned white meaning the capture was accepted. Ash leaped up into the air, “yes I just got a Poliwag!” He gave a peace sign to the others, and they cheered along with him. Pikachu smiled at his friend. Ash opened the Pokeball and out popped Poliwag, “okay Poliwag this is Pikachu he’s my starter and together we’re gonna be a great team.” 

The Poliwag jumped in place and made an excited noise, Pikachu mimicked Ash’s peace sign. “Alright let’s head out to the nearest city. First, we gotta register for the Pokemon League. The nearest town should be Viridian City. Poliwag, do you want to walk with us or get back in your ball?” 

He thought about it, then nuzzled Ash’s leg. “Poli!” Ash smiled at his nature, then Pikachu called him down. Ash looked confused; he kneeled down to Pikachu’s level and to his surprise, Pikachu jumped upon his shoulder. He nuzzled himself against his cheek. 

“Chu!” Ash smiled at his starter. 

“I feel like you’re just tired of walking. Let’s go!” Ash led Poliwag out of the woods, he turned back to the group of Poliwags and Poliwhirls. “Bye! I’ll see you guys soon!” They all said their own types of goodbyes to the young Pokemon trainer. Ash wandered out of the woods and toward an old dirt road near a river. He felt great, he was setting out and he already had two Pokemon on his team. He didn’t even notice the girl fishing nearby until she called out to him. 

“Hey!” He was broken out of his thoughts by the girl. She looked to be about his age, she had red hair tied up in a side ponytail, blueish eyes that seemed to be blazing through him. She wore a yellow tank top that stopped at her midriff, denim shorts held up by red suspenders, and red high top sneakers. Ash is careful in making sure that his gaze does not wander below her chin. She looks familiar to him, only he cannot remember where he had seen her before. 

“Yeah?” He asked confused as to why she was yelling at him. 

“How’d you catch that Poliwag!? I’ve been out here all day and haven't had a single bite!” Her tone is laced with frustration and disappointment. Ash looks at his Poliwag, and he looks back at him confused. 

“Well actually he’s my friend, there's a whole colony in those woods over there.” He points to the woods where he came from. The girl looks over at the woods, she sighs and packs up her fishing rod. 

She gets off the boulder that she had been sitting on. She dropped her anger and looked almost bashful, “sorry about yelling. It’s been a long day. My name is Misty, can you show me those Poliwags?” 

Ash smiled up at her, she is a little taller than he is, “sure, my name’s Ash Ketchum. I’m a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town, today’s my first day. This is Pikachu, he’s my starter, Poliwag is my first capture.” 

Misty smiled kindly at him. “Wow first day and you’ve already got two Pokemon. I didn’t know that you could get Pikachu as a starter.” She went to pick up her bike and the two walked back into the woods. She held it and walked with Ash. 

Ash looked embarrassed as he explained how he got Pikachu, “well actually I woke up late. The Professor warned me that Pikachu is a little temperamental but I think we’re going to get along alright.” Pikachu nodded and smiled happily. 

Misty smiled at the cuteness of the scene, “you said that Poliwag is your friend?” 

“Yeah, when I was a kid I went to Professor Oak’s Pokemon camp, a someone was afraid of the Poliwag and got lost. He helped lead me to her, and I was able to get her back to the main group. Since then I promised him that I would come back and make him my Pokemon. I would visit often and leave some food for him and the others.” Poliwag leaps up happily looking at his friend. “He’s gotten bigger, seems he might’ve been getting ready for the trip.” 

Misty looks down at the Poliwag, “yeah I’d say he’s almost ready to evolve. You picked a good water-type. It’s my favorite type.” Ash looked at her strangely, he didn’t understand how some people could prefer one type over others. He preferred variety and quality ove r quantity. 

“Really?” Misty nodded happily lost in her thoughts. 

“Yup, in fact, it’s my dream to become a Water Pokemon Master I want to catch all of the water Pokemon around and train them. " Ash looked at her differently. 

"It's similar to my dream. I want to become a Pokemon Master. I want to catch them all and take on the League!" Misty looked at him differently. "We're here." Out in front of them was the group of Poliwags and Poliwhirls. 

Ash kneeled down in front of them, "hey guys, uh this is Misty, she wants to be a water Pokemon master. Anybody want to go with her?" Misty looked confused at him, when the Pokemon huddled together and spoke amongst themselves she was even more confused. Then they turned back to the two humans, a small Poliwag went running up to Misty and nuzzled her leg. 

"Oh guess you must wanna come with me?" The little Poliwag nodded happily. Misty reached into her backpack and pulled out a Pokeball, "alright here we go." She tapped it and it immediately went into the Pokeball. 

"Alright you guys, we'll stop bothering you and…" Ash said before a sound took his attention away from them. They all looked to the side deeper in the forest, a growl catching all their attention. Then a flash of green and a sheen of metal burst out of the deeper part of the forest. 

Ash grabbed his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon, " **Scyther. The Mantis Pokemon: It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly. This Pokemon is displaying high levels of aggression.** " It growled and began to cut the air in a flurry of quick strikes. Its eyes were blood red and its pupils were dilated.

Misty leaped behind Ash, "it's a bug!" Her scream caught its attention and turned toward them, murder on its mind. Ash looked at it with determined eyes. 

"You're not going to hurt them." He took several steps forward and widened his stance so he was covering the Poliwags and Poliwhirls. Pikachu glared at the Scyther and so did Poliwag. Scyther charged with its blades raided up ready to strike down the trainer. 

"Pika….chu!" Pikachu shot off a bolt of lightning at him, hitting the Scyther head-on. That broke its attack Poliwhirl then fired Bubblebeam and the rush of bubbles threw the Scyther at a tree. The last attack knocked it out completely.

Misty stood up, amazed at Ash's determination. She trembled a bit, bugs and bug Pokemon were one of her biggest fears, "That was strange." 

Ash let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. "Yeah, most Pokemon don't just attack humans anymore. There was something up with its eyes too. I'm gonna capture it." Misty looked at him flabbergasted. 

"Why?!" 

"Because there's something wrong with it. I wanna send him back to the Professor so he can check it out." Ash reached to his belt and tapped it lightly with a Pokeball, there was no movement from the Pokeball signifying a quick capture. 

Misty looked bashful again as she spoke softly to Ash. "That was a brave thing you did. Stupid but really brave." Ash nodded. 

"I wasn't going to let it hurt anyone. Thanks for having my back Pikachu, you too Poliwag." The two Pokemon immediately cuddled up to their trainer. Misty smiled at the scene,  _ he must really love Pokemon, I’ve never met a trainer like him, _ she thought to herself _.  _ Ash stood up, Pikachu back on his shoulder. "Let's head to Viridian City." He turned to the Poliwags and Poliwhirls, "now it's goodbye." 

Both he and Misty waved goodbye to the group of Pokemon. They walked out of the woods and back on the same path as before, the sky was beginning to darken with storm clouds. The two of them walked in comfortable silence, unbeknownst to them they were being watched. 

"That Scyther was easily beaten, well let's see how they take this on for size!" He unscrewed the top off of a small glass vial with an R on the side. He threw it down on the ground and watched as a purple gas exited from it and all over the forest. It was inhaled by several Spearows and Fearows. The leader cried out loudly, catching the attention of the two teens.

"What was that?" Misty pointed to the forest.

"It came from over there!" They watched as a swarm of Spearow led by three massive Fearow fly up and moved towards them. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned them. 

" **Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokemon: Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.”**

**“Fearow.The Beak Pokemon. The Evolved form of Spearow: It shoots itself suddenly high into the sky, then plummets down in one fell swoop to strike its prey. Both of these Pokemon are displaying higher levels of aggression than normal."**

Ash put the Pokedex away, "just like the Scyther...meaning we.." 

"We should run!" Misty grabs his arm and drags both her bike and Ash toward Viridian City. Ash slips out of her grasp and runs beside her. 

"Take your bike and go, I'll be right behind you!" Misty hopped on but took a look back at Ash. "Just go, I'll see you there!" Misty nods tentatively and pedals hard to the city. "Poliwag, you might want to get back in your Pokeball to be safe." Poliwag nods and is returned. "Pikachu you too." Pikachu shakes his head. 

"Pika, Pika, Pika. Pikapi, Chu.” He refused to get into his ball and leave his Trainer. 

Ash’s eyes were watering with tears and pride as he looked at his partner, “thanks, now come on. Let’s go!” He continues his run to the city, the army of birds coming even closer towards him. 

*******

(Border of Viridian City) 

An Officer Jenny sits at her post, a small wooden shack. It is there that she stands guard of the whole city, recently there has been a rise in Pokemon thievery coming from a group called Team Rocket. She has their wanted posted up all over town. She sat watching the road coming to Viridian City, as this was the only road to the town it would make sense that the trio would come through here. 

Only she had been there all day and so far, she’s seen a girl leave the city on her bike for some fishing, three new Pokemon trainers, the last one in a convertible and with an army of cheerleaders come by to register for the Pokemon league. She sighed, she looked up again and saw that same girl coming in hot on her bike. 

“Slow down ma’am what’s the issue?” The girl looks at her wide-eyed taking deep breaths. 

“Pokemon...attack… my friend...he’s out there!” Jenny nods and grabs a Pokeball containing a Magnamite. 

“Right I’ll go help your friend, you head to the Pokemon Center.” Misty nodded and went straight to the center. She was hoping that Jenny could save her...friend. 

Jenny got on her motorcycle and as she turned it on, the biggest bolt of lighting that she ever saw lit up the sky. She looked up in shock, “was that from...her friend?” She sped off to where the bolt came from. 

*********

(Earlier) 

The swarm of birds surrounded Ash and Pikachu catching up quicker than either of them expected. Ash took Pikachu off of his shoulder and held in his arms. The Spearow pecked at him viciously, Ash ignored it and continued running. 

Then a Fearow slammed its beak into the ground and it threw Ash off of his feet. "Argh!" He collapses and uses his body to protect Pikachu. The Spearow continues to peck at him violently, Ash stands up screaming, wildly flailing his arms. "Do you know who I am!? My name is Ash Ketchum, and one day I'm going to become a Pokemon Master! I will defeat you!" He stood up, arms outstretched protecting Pikachu. 

Pikachu looks up at his trainer, since he's met him he's done nothing but surprise him. He truly cares for all Pokemon. Pikachu gets up and leaps up on his shoulder. He uses it as a a launch pad he charges up a massive amount of electrical energy. "PIKAAAACHUUU!" 

A bolt of lightning comes down from the sky and supercharges Pikachu's electrical burst. It takes down every single Spearow and the Fearow. As Pikachu falls back toward the ground Ash is quick to catch him. 

"Thank you." Ash hugs him tightly and Pikachu reciprocates. As a result of the massive bolt, the rain had ended and the clouds were dissipating. 

Ash looks up to see a rainbow forming, and a Pokemon flies near it. It is shimmering in the same colors as the rainbow, Ash scrambles to put Pikachu in one arm and pulls out his Pokedex. " **Information not found. Recording in Progress."** The front of it begins to record the rainbow Pokemon as it flies overhead. One of the feathers falls off and it lands right in front of Ash. He puts his Pokedex back in his pocket and he picks up the feather. 

A motorcycle engine catches his attention, "excuse me!" Ash pockets the feather and looks up to see a blue-haired woman in a police outfit approach him. She held a Pokeball in one hand, "are you, alright young man?" 

Ash looked up at her, "I'm fine ma'am if anything it's Pikachu I'm more worried about." He cradles the Pokemon in his arms, Officer Jenny looks at him. 

"Yes don't worry young man I'll have you both at the Pokemon Center in a jiffy. Hop on." Ash jumps into the sidecar, as Jenny turns it on she turns to Ash. "Before I forget, do you have any identification proving that this Pikachu belongs to you?" 

Ash balances his Pikachu in one arm as he looks for his trainer I.D, his Pokedex slips out of his inner jacket pocket. Jenny is quick to notice it, "is that a Pokedex?"

She grabs it and opens it up, a prerecorded message plays confirming Ash's identity. "All right that's settled now, let's get you two to the Pokemon Center." With that, she rides off to Viridian City. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ash does indeed have Aura, but he doesn't use it well yet. It's mostly subconscious, he focuses it on his words and actions that's why Pokemon are so quick to trust him. Just like Pikachu, then again feeding him might've also helped. 
> 
> While I do make a reference to her, Ash doesn't remember her well. He instead focused more on the Pokemon. This is also a reference to the Manga, as the first Pokemon that Red catches is a Poliwag, it's also one of my favorites. 
> 
> Misty might seem out of character but's that just because she doesn't want to give off a bad first impression. As this is her first appearance she doesn't want people to think that she is an angry person. And because Ash didn't steal her bike she has no reason to be mad at Ash yet. 
> 
> That moment where they look at each other differently, it's meant to say that they feel a kinship toward one another. Because their dreams are so similar. 
> 
> Ash isn't going to throw a Pokeball at just any Pokemon, he wants the best and at the same time Pokemon that he can trust and depend on. At the same time, however, he worries about Pokemon, so he just wants to make sure that this Pokemon is okay and won't harm anyone. 
> 
> The Pokedex descriptions came straight from Bulbipedia. 
> 
> The gas that the man used to anger Pokemon is the chemical R which was mentioned in the movie Detective Pikachu. It will obviously be important later down the line. 
> 
> I may have done a rush job on the first episode but that's because I want to move it further along, I have a vision in mind and, I'm excited to write it out. 
> 
> The team that Trio will be constantly changing with new additions. 
> 
> Next Chapter  
> A Legend discovered and a Rocket Attack


End file.
